Mada, Todokanai
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: Kurasa ini hanyalah cinta sepihak, yang takkan bisa tersampaikan sampai kapanpun juga. Tapi... Perasaan suka ini tidak ingin kuhilangkan. Aku akan terus menjaga perasaan suci ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah disini. Meskipun sulit, aku akan terus berusaha untuk meraihmu. / Sequel dari fict "Todokanai"


_Horra_ —eh? _Harro_ —eh? Salah! Halooo... _Minna_... Akhirnya Zora berhasil bertahan di musim panas yang dingin ini [?]#plak. Tapi meskipun tetap mencoba bertahan hidup di musim yang gak jelas ini, Zora sempet-sempetnya nge- _publish_ fict abal bin pasaran gini XD Zora minta maaf banget kalo _readers_ semua ngerasa fict ini agak kurang bagus sekali #gak tega bilang jelek# dan banyak banget kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala.

Fict ini _special_ Zora buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Zora—eh? Salah ding. Ulang tahunku kan masih lama. Lantas fict ini aku buat untuk siapa donk? #lihat kalender# Gak ada yang spesial di bulan ini... Gak ada yang ulang tahun di bulan ini #dibantai Mikoto, Itachi, Kurenai, Kimimaru dan Karin# Ahaha, iya deh, _gomen_. Zora inget kok, yang ulang tahun di bulan ini ada banyak. Ah, biarlah. Untuk siapapun juga boleh. Hahaha...

Fict ini merupakan _sequel_ dari fict Zora sebelumnya, yang berjudul " **Todokanai** ". _Characters_ , _setting_ , dan alur cerita masih nyambung sama fict itu. Hanya saja kali ini Zora lebih fokus pada keseharian mereka. Jadi, kalau _readers_ sekalian berkenan, silahkan mampir ke "Todokanai" dulu baru mampir ke sini. Tapi kalau tidak berkenan juga tidak apa-apa.

 **Disclaimer** :

 **Naruto ©** Pastinya seperangkat tokoh yang telah saya paksa untuk kerja rodi dibawah ini bukanlah milik saya, karena semua tokoh yang terlibat di fict ini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, saya cuman mengawasi jalannya konsumsi [?]

 **Senobi – nemureru mori no bijo no "ADAGIO"** \- **Aiza Nagi [CV. Ai Kayano]**

 **Main Pair** : Ino Yamanaka X Naruto Uzumaki

 **Genre** : Family / Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Special fict for** :

 _Onii-chan tachi_ yang jauh di ufuk timur

 _Reviewers_ sekalian yang udah _request_ _sequel_ fict Todokanai [kalo ada]

Semua sahabat dan teman-temanku yang tercecer dimana-mana [?]

 _And of course all readers_

 **Warning** : OOC [pastinya], _typo_ [kayaknya], Alur maju mundur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk gak baku, banyak penggunaan kata ulang, cerita semau gue, ide pasaran, _translate_ yang menyimpang dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Read? Don't Flame Me!**

 **Flame? Watch Out!**

 **Last, Must Review!** [# _tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't-because-I-know-you-can't-reach-me-here_ ]

 **:_Happy reading_:**

 **.**

Kurasa ini hanyalah cinta sepihak, yang takkan bisa tersampaikan sampai kapanpun juga. Karena aku tak mampu meraihmu. Tak mampu meraih cintamu. Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa berhenti. Berhenti untuk mencintaimu.

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

.

' _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_ '

Suara mata pisau yang menghantam papan potong menggema, terdengar cukup teratur mengusik keheningan. Sesekali terdengar gumaman pelan dari sosok pemuda yang sedang sibuk mencincang sayuran di hadapannya. Perhatiannya beralih pada rebusan air yang telah ia siapkan sedari tadi. Gelembung udara seolah berlomba-lomba naik ke permukaan, menimbulkan suara gemuruh. Pemuda itu memasukkan racikan bumbu ke dalam rebusan itu beserta sayur-sayuran yang sudah tercincang rapi. Ia mengaduk rebusan itu sembari mengecilkan api yang menyulut di bawah panci.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang dari arah tangga membuat gerakannya terhenti. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat olehnya seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Langkah gontai gadis itu terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang sedang berada di dapur. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Naruto- _nii_... Aku lapar..." keluh si gadis sambil berjongkok di salah satu anak tangga. Ia mencoba mendramatisir keadaan dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah si pemuda beriris biru _sapphire_ itu. "Belum matang juga?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol gadis pirang itu. "Sebentar lagi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, si gadis bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto kembali ke aktivitasnya semula. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Semalam dia kalah _janken_ dari Ino, hal itu membuatnya harus memasak sarapan pagi ini. Ia melirik ke arah jendela, sinar matahari menerobos kaca bening itu. Matahari memang sudah tinggi, tapi menu sarapan mereka masih dalam proses pembuatan. Salahkan Naruto yang semalam keasyikan bermain _game_ _online_ sampai lupa memasang _alarm_ , alhasil dia bangun kesiangan pagi ini.

Sang gadis sudah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi. Wajahnya memang sudah terlihat lebih segar, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Piyamanya masih terlihat berantakan, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai juga masih acak-acakan. Ini hari libur, jadi dia tidak harus buru-buru bersiap dan merapikan penampilannya seperti biasa. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana apapun hari ini. Ia akan menghabiskan hari dengan bersantai di rumah. Gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Sesekali menguap, menunggu makanan tersaji di hadapannya.

"Minum ini dulu," ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas ke hadapan si gadis. Tangan gadis itu terulur untuk meraih gelas berisi minuman favoritnya itu. "Lagipula daripada kau menungguku, bukankah sebaiknya kau rapikan dulu rambutmu, Ino- _chan_?" saran Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Malas... Nanti saja," jawab Ino setelah meminum coklat panas buatan Naruto. Ia meletakkan kembali gelas itu. Tangan kanannya mengusap rambutnya, jemarinya menyisir helaian pirang itu seadanya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya. Lama ia menatap punggung itu dalam diam.

Pandangannya beralih ke lengan yang tidak terlalu berotot itu. Manik _aquamarine_ miliknya menyusuri setiap bagian tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia takkan pernah bosan menatap sosok yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Sosok yang selalu ia kagumi. Pandangannya terhenti di pangkal leher si pemuda. Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa surai pirang pemuda itu sudah lebih panjang dari biasanya. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya sampai tidak sempat merapikan rambutnya sendiri.

"Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang, kapan kau akan merapikannya?"

Naruto _refleks_ memegang rambutnya sendiri, "Benarkah? Aku malah tidak menyadarinya. Memang sudah lama aku tidak memotongnya."

"Mau kubantu memotongnya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Ino sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya seorang gadis sepertinya mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Meskipun selama ini Ino sangat ingin menyentuh surai pirang itu, ia selalu berhasil menahan diri. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sadar akan posisinya sendiri. Ia sadar betul dengan statusnya sendiri.

"Hah? Nggak mau ah, bisa-bisa gaya rambutku yang sudah keren ini jadi berantakan di tanganmu," tolak Naruto tanpa menoleh ke Ino.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Ino. Ia kembali duduk dengan tegak, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, "Jangan meremehkanku, aku juga sering memotong rambutku sendiri tahu!" Tidak, gadis itu sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia justru senang Naruto menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kau hanya memotong rambut ponimu."

"Memotong poni sendiri itu justru lebih sulit tahu!" Naruto tidak membalas argumen Ino. "Kau tau apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali aku nekat memotong rambut poniku sendiri? Aku memotongnya terlalu pendek. Tiap kali aku menatap cermin, aku seperti melihat orang asing! Bahkan teman temanku di sekolah sampai mengejekku habis habisan. Guru-guru yang mengajarku juga banyak yang mengomentarinya. Aku jadi tidak nyaman dengan penampilanku sendiri. Jadi aku selalu memakai topi untuk menyembunyikan rambutku setiap kali aku keluar rumah."

Masih belum ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu bahkan kini terlihat sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk nasi yang baru matang. Namun Ino kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, karena ia tahu, Naruto masih setia mendengarkan. Naruto tidak pernah mengabaikan Ino, Ino tahu itu. Ino hanya ingin mencairkan keheningan di rumah ini dengan cerita-ceritanya, meskipun terkadang topik yang ia ambil sangatlah—tidak—penting seperti saat ini. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Naruto mengeluh, pemuda itu selalu bersedia mendengarkan semua celotehan Ino.

" _Selalu dengarkan aku, Naruto-nii..._ "

 _ **\- Nee furimuite -**_

 _\- Hei, berbaliklah -_

 _ **\- Nee koe kiite -**_

 _\- Hei, dengarkan suaraku -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Suara gemericik air yang menghantam bumi seakan menjadi sebuah _symphony_ alam, meramaikan ke seluruh sudut kota. Seorang gadis berdiri di depan sebuah toko. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap awan kelabu dengan malas. Hati kecilnya berharap agar hujan cepat reda, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan segera berhenti.

"Menyebalkan..." gerutu gadis itu sembari merapikan poninya. Sesekali butiran air hujan menetes dari helaian pirangnya, membasahi bahu kecilnya.

Kesialan sedang menimpanya. Ia sedikit merutuk pada program ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan salah satu _channel_ televisi pagi ini, presenter program itu mengatakan jika hari ini Konoha akan dilimpahi cahaya mentari. Presentase terjadinya hujan pun mendekati nol persen. Namun kenyataanya, hujan malah turun dengan derasnnya. Yah, ia sendiri juga memakluminya, tak selamanya prediksi itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tapi setidaknya, saat ini dia tidak mau menjadi korban prediksi gagal itu.

Ia melirik kantung pastik yang ia bawa. Benda di dalamnya adalah sumber dari semua ini. Besok ada kelas kerajinan, dan setiap siswa wajib membawa selotip ukuran besar dan lem dari rumah. Ino yakin masih memiliki selotip di rumah. Sayangnya ia tak berhasil menemukan selotip itu. Ia lupa dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpannya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk membeli selotip yang baru. Karena tempat yang ia tuju relatif dekat, dia berniat pergi sendiri. Setelah berpamitan pada Naruto sekadarnya, ia langsung berjalan keluar.

Ia berhasil mendapatkan selotip yang diinginkannya. Ia pun langsung bergegas pulang. Namun di tengah perjalanan, setetes air jatuh ke pipinya. Sedikit terkejut, ia menatap ke langit. Sebuah tetesan kembali jatuh di dahinya, disusul dengan puluhan tetes air lainnya. Berdecih pelan, ia segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ia terjebak hujan, padahal rumah tempatnya tinggal hanya berjarak beberapa blok lagi.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung, mencoba menyembunyikan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Ia tidak ingin barang di dalamnya menjadi basah karena percikan hujan. Angin berhembus perlahan, ia merapatkan lengannya, pakaiannya yang agak basah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ino- _chan_!"

Ia mendengar panggilan itu dengan jelas, ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya Naruto yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Ino menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto- _nii_?" tanya Ino tepat setelah Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sedikit melangkah mundur untuk memberikan ruang bagi Naruto.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu," jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan payung yang ia pakai tadi. "Hujan tiba-tiba turun, dan kau belum pulang. Kupikir kau pasti sedang berteduh di suatu tempat."

Naruto menatap baju Ino yang agak basah. Ia lantas melepaskan _hoodie_ yang dipakainya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino, "Pakai ini."

Ino menatap _hoodie_ hitam itu, "Serius nih?"

"Sudah pakai saja," Naruto menimpuk kepala Ino dengan _hoodie_ itu. Gadis itu langsung berpura-pura cemberut. Ino segera memakai _hoodie_ itu seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Sederhana, tapi Ino menyukai setiap perhatian yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Ia menarik resleting sampai menutupi lehernya, memang agak kebesaran untuk membalut tubuhnya yang kecil, tapi Ino bisa merasakan bekas kehangatan Naruto. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya terpejam, kehangatan Naruto membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan barangnya, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Ino mengangguk, ia menunjukkan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa pada Naruto.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Naruto meraih kembali payungnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Mereka saling diam selama di perjalanan, sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya masing masing. Ino melirik sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Saat ini Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna merah dan celana selutut berwarna krem. Pandangan Ino turun ke bawah, berhenti di kaki Naruto. Ternyata Naruto memakai sandal jepit yang berbahan dasar dari plastik. Ino tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketika mendengar tawa Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa..." meskipun begitu, Ino tetap tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Kelihatan sekali Naruto terburu-buru pergi untuk mencarinya. Sampai-sampai mengabaikan penampilannya sendiri. Padahal Ino tahu betul kalau Naruto selalu berusaha tampil modis jika keluar dari rumah.

Mereka terus berjalan menerobos hujan. Naruto mengambil sisi luar, membiarkan Ino berjalan di tepi yang aman. Naruto juga lebih mencondongkan payung yang ia pegang ke sisi Ino. Tidak ia pedulikan lengan kanannya yang terpercik air hujan. Ino senang ketika mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto. Naruto memang selalu peduli padanya, selalu ada untuknya.

Namun Ino juga menyadarinya, semua perhatian yang selama ini Naruto berikan, hanyalah sebatas perhatian dari seorang kakak, tidak lebih. Ino tahu itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Kedua orang tua mereka juga menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan yang erat. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua semakin akrab. Naruto yang lebih tua tiga tahun membuatnya mengambil peran seorang kakak bagi Ino. Selama ini Naruto memang selalu melihatnya sebagai adik. Itu sebabnya Naruto sering memperlakukan Ino seperti anak kecil. Bahkan ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, perlakuan Naruto masih sama. Sama seperti saat ini.

" _Aku bukan anak kecil lagi..."_

 _ **\- Chiisaku nai yo -**_

 _\- Aku tidak kecil -_

 _ **\- Yowaku mo nai yo -**_

 _\- Aku juga tidak lemah -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

.

"Ino- _chaaaaaaan_..!"

Ino tersentak, konsentrasi belajarnya buyar seketika. Ia menatap buku di hadapannya, terdapat coretan di sana. Panggilan nyaring dari luar itu membuatnya mencoret tulisannya sendiri. Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang di sana.

"Ada apa sih, Naruto- _nii_? Bikin kaget saja!" protes Ino sambil memutar kursi belajarnya, menghadap Naruto.

"Jas praktekku sobek, padahal besok aku akan memakainya..." jelas Naruto sambil menyodorkan jasnya. Tangan Ino terulur untuk menerimanya. Ia kemudian memeriksa sobekan itu. Tidak terlalu parah karena sobek di bagian sambungan, hanya saja cukup lebar untuk disebut _'sobekan'_.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan saat memakainya? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku hanya mengejar Kiba yang merampas ponselku, kok..." jawab Naruto jujur.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana adegan kejar-kejaran kalian, pasti heboh sekali. Sampai sobek seperti ini..."

"Apa kau bisa memperbaikinya, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil harap-harap cemas. Ia tidak mau memakai pakaian sobek di praktek lapangan besok. Bisa-bisa dia kena sembur Iruka- _sensei_ di depan teman-temannya. Dan itu akan mempengaruhi popularitasnya di universitas... Tidak, Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Akan kucoba."

Ino beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengambil peralatan menjahitnya. Kemudian dia kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia mulai memperbaiki jas praktek itu. Naruto sendiri beringsut mendekati ranjang Ino dan berbaring di sana. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai bermain _game online_ selagi menunggu Ino selesai.

Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sesekali Ino melirik ke arah Naruto. Gestur Naruto ketika sedang bermain _game_ , gestur yang begitu sering ia lihat. Ia teringat akan pesan dari Kushina, ibu Naruto, di hari pertama Ino tinggal di rumah ini.

"Ino- _chan_ , bibi titip Naruto, ya. Tolong urus dia, jangan segan-segan untuk memarahinya kalau dia terlalu banyak bermain _game_ ya!"

Ino menghela napas pelan, " _Bibi... Mana mungkin aku melarang Naruto-nii bermain game? Karena Naruto-nii terlihat jauh lebih keren kalau sedang bermain._ " Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Fokusnya kembali ke selembar kain yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan jahitan ini dengan rapi. Ini saatnya ia mempraktekkan kembali ilmu jahit menjahit yang pernah ia dapatkan saat SMP dulu.

"Selesai," ucap Ino sambil merentangkan jas berwarna biru tua itu tinggi-tinggi. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Dia langsung menghambur ke arah Ino, ia memeriksa hasil jahitan tangan itu.

"Wah, sama sekali tidak terlihat bekas sobekannya... Kamu hebat, Ino- _chan_!" Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala Ino, "Kau pasti bisa jadi istri yang diandalkan!"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ino. Bohong kalau dia tidak senang mendengar pujian seperti itu dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

" _Apakah kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai wanita? Atau kau masih melihatku sebagai adik perempuanmu?_ "

 _ **\- Hora dekiru yo -**_

 _\- Lihat, aku bisa melakukannya -_

 _ **\- Hora konna ni -**_

 _\- Lihat, aku bisa sampai sejauh ini -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

.

Ino memasuki kamarnya yang masih gelap gulita. Ia menekan sakelar lampu yang berada di samping pintu masuk. Kamarnya menjadi terang seketika. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di salah satu sisi tembok kamarnya. Jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Sudah tidak ada suara lagi dari kamar Naruto yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya. Ia yakin jika Naruto sudah terlelap. Tapi tidak dengannya, ia masih belum mengantuk.

Ino berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak dari salah satu rak. Ia membawa kotak itu ke atas ranjangnya. Ia kemudian membuka kotak berwarna putih itu dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Ada banyak jenis benda yang ia sembunyikan disana. Benda-benda yang merupakan harta berharga yang penuh dengan kenangan baginya. Ia menyimpan harta itu dengan baik.

Dari sekian banyak benda, sebuah gelang kecil berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Ia memungut gelang plastik berwarna hitam polos berdiameter sekitar lima sentimeter itu dari tumpukan barang-barang lain. Memang gelang itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi karena Ino sudah tumbuh besar. Tapi dia tetap menjaganya sebagai benda berharga. Naruto lah yang memberikan gelang ini padanya. Gelang ini mengingatkannya pada peristiwa bertahun-tahun silam. Kepingan memori mulai terangkai kembali.

Saat itu Ino baru berusia enam tahun. Suatu hari di musim panas, keluarga Uzumaki dan Yamanaka mengadakan _camping_ ke gunung untuk mengisi liburan. Acara keluarga itu berlangsung selama dua hari satu malam. Saat itu Ino sangat senang karena bisa bermain bersama Naruto sepuasnya.

Namun sebuah insiden terjadi, Ino yang sedang bermain petak umpet bersama Naruto malah tersesat di hutan saat berusaha bersembunyi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat jalan kembali. Sementara itu Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pun segera mengabari orang tua mereka. Kemudian mereka semua mulai mencari keberadaan Ino.

Ino sudah lelah berjalan. Ia sudah menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada, tapi ia masih tidak bisa kembali. Senja mulai tiba. Gadis kecil itu berjongkok di bawah pohon besar. Ia menyandarkan punggung kecilnya ke batang pohon itu. Ia menatap langit yang berwarna oranye itu. Ia sadar, dia sedang berada dalam situasi yang genting. Tapi entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Pada umumnya, anak seumurannya akan panik dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi tidak dengan Ino. Dia tetap tenang. Hati kecilnya terus menggemakan sebuah kalimat penyemangat.

"Naruto- _nii_ pasti akan datang menjemputku."

Hari mulai gelap. Gadis kecil itu masih tetap berjongkok di bawah naungan pohon yang cukup rimbun itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Keyakinannya yang kuat membuatnya tetap bertahan di sana. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat.

"Ino- _chan_?"

Ino langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya anak laki-laki muncul dari balik pohon. Pakaian anak itu tampak lusuh, penuh dengan debu dan dedaunan kering. Bahkan ada beberapa helai benang laba-laba yang menempel di lengan bajunya. Sepertinya penampilannya yang berantakan itu disebabkan karena menerobos semak-semak atau sejenisnya. Meskipun begitu, Ino tetap menghambur ke arahnya. "Naruto- _nii_!"

Naruto menyambut tubuh kecil Ino. " _Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Naruto sambil memeriksa tubuh Ino.

Ino mengangguk cepat. " _Gomen_. Aku lupa jalan pulang, jadi aku diam di sini."

Naruto menatap kedua manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino. Sama sekali tak ada bekas air mata di sana. Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Ino, "Kau hebat, ya! Kau tidak menangis padahal kau sendirian di sini. Baiklah, aku akan memberimu hadiah atas keberanianmu!"

Naruto melepaskan gelang hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Kemudian dia meraih tangan kiri Ino dan memakaikan gelang plastik itu di sana. Ino tertawa senang karena mendapatkan hadiah dari Naruto. Ia menatap gelang itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali." Naruto berbalik dan berjongkok membelakangi Ino. "Aku akan menggendongmu, kakimu sakit kan?"

Ino melihat kedua kaki kecilnya yang agak lecet karena berjalan jauh. Kemudian dia naik ke punggung Naruto. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Setelah memastikan Ino telah nyaman dengan posisinya, Naruto mulai berjalan. Meskipun Naruto sempat berputar-putar saat mencari Ino, ia masih mengingat jalan kembali. Jadi mereka takkan tersesat meskipun sudah mulai gelap.

"Sendirian di tengah hutan, kau tidak takut, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Naruto di tengah perjalanan.

Ino mengeleng, "Tidak. Karena aku tahu, Naruto- _nii_ akan datang menjemputku."

Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino. Tak ada keraguan di sana.

"Naruto- _nii_..." panggil Ino lirih.

" _Nani_?" jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

" _Daisuki da yo..._ "

Naruto tersenyum, " _Ore mo, suki da yo._ "

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhasil kembali ke tempat _camping_. Kedua orang tua Ino bersyukur karena putri semata wayang mereka berhasil di temukan. Keluarga Uzumaki juga tak henti-hentinya menghela napas lega. Bahkan Kushina berkali-kali memeluk Ino. Sungguh insiden yang takkan terlupakan.

Wajah Ino memerah, kalau dia ingat-ingat lagi, saat itu rasanya mudah sekali baginya untuk mengungkapkan rasa suka pada Naruto. Dasar anak-anak! Begitu mudahnya mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan tanpa harus pusing-pusing memikirkan konsekuensinya.

" _Daisuki da yo... Naruto-nii._ "

 _ **\- Oikakete mayou hi mo -**_

 _\- Meskipun aku mengejar hari-hari yang hilang itu -_

 _ **\- Daijoubu datte shitteru -**_

 _\- Aku tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

.

Ino meraih ponsel putihnya. Ia mengganti _track_ lagu yang sedang diputarnya. Ia membenarkan posisi _earphone_ putihnya yang sedikit bergeser dari telinganya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya itu di atas meja seperti semula. Kemudian ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi belajarnya yang empuk. Buku-buku pelajaran terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Beberapa alat tulisnya tergeletak berantakan di pinggir meja. Lampu belajar juga setia menemaninya disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun gadis itu sama sekali belum membaca uraian materi dari buku-buku itu. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam mendengarkan alunan musik dari ponselnya.

Awalnya dia memang berencana untuk belajar, namun entah mengapa semangatnya itu lenyap seketika. Dia malah lebih memilih mendengarkan musik daripada bergelut dengan materi yang akan dipelajarinya besok di sekolah. Sebenarnya Ino memang tidak terlalu suka belajar. Nilainya pun selama ini biasa-biasa saja. Meskipun ia masuk ke dalam peringkat seratus besar paralel di sekolahnya, bukan berarti dia rajin belajar setiap harinya.

Gadis itu melirik kalender meja yang tergeletak di samping lampu belajarnya. Tampak beberapa angka yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Ino sadar, tak seharusnya dia bersantai-santai. Sebentar lagi dia akan menempuh ujian akhir semester dan naik ke kelas tiga. Selama dua tahun bersekolah di SMA Konoha, dia tidak pernah belajar dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan nilainya yang masih masuk rata-rata atas di kelasnya.

Ino merebahkan kepalanya di atas buku-buku pelajarannya. Terakhir kali dia belajar dengan bersugguh-sungguh adalah ketika kelas tiga SMP. Itu semua karena dia ingin sekali bisa bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Tapi SMA Konoha termasuk sekolah yang cukup tersohor. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa diterima di sana. Persaingan untuk masuk ke sekolah itu cukup ketat.

Itu sebabnya Ino mulai belajar mati-matian untuk meningkatkan nilai akademisnya. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri membaca materi saat istirahat makan siang. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar di perpustakaan saat tidak ada kegiatan klub. Sepulang sekolah dia langsung mengikuti bimbingan belajar di sebuah lembaga pendidikan yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, dia juga belajar lagi sampai larut malam. Lelah? Sudah pasti. Tapi ketika ia mulai merasa semangatnya menurun, ia kembali mengingat tujuan utamanya. Naruto. Ya. Pemuda pirang itulah tujuan utamanya saat itu.

Dan semua kerja kerasnya itu terbayarkan. Ia berhasil meningkatkan nilai-nilainya, hasil ujian akhirnya juga memuaskan. Dan yang terpenting, dia berhasil diterima di SMA Konoha. Gadis itu sangat senang akan hasil jerih payahnya selama setahun terakhir. Ia langsung menghubungi Naruto dan memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan itu.

"Wah, _omedettou_ Ino- _chan_! Kau memang hebat," puji Naruto dari seberang telepon.

"Iya, lalu Naruto- _nii_ bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku juga sudah berhasil diterima di Universitas Konoha. Jujur saja, kupikir aku tidak akan lolos seleksi masuk ke universitas itu lho."

"Selamat, ya, Naruto- _nii_! Itu universitas yang kau inginkan selama ini, bukan?"

Ya, perbedaan usia tiga tahun membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa berada di bawah naungan sekolah yang sama. Tapi Ino tidak menyesal. Dengan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah yang pernah di tempati Naruto sudah membuatnya senang. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari jendela yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia bisa menatap langit dari atap yang sama dengan Naruto. Bisa mendapatkan pelajaran dari guru yang sama dengan Naruto. Bisa melewati pintu gerbang yang sama dengan Naruto.

Hingga sebuah permintaan yang datang dari keluarga Uzumaki mengubah hidupnya. Kedua orang tua Naruto yang sudah mengetahui keberhasilan Ino masuk ke SMA Konoha meminta keluarga Yamanaka untuk mengizinkan Ino tinggal bersama Naruto. Karena urusan pekerjaan, kedua orang tua Naruto terpaksa pindah keluar kota dan menginggalkan Naruto sendirian selama tiga tahun terakhir. Sebenarnya mereka memang mengajak Naruto untuk ikut bersama mereka, tapi Naruto menolak. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha. Naruto berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak mencemaskannya, karena dia sudah mampu hidup mandiri.

Mereka menyadari bahwa putranya memang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ketika mereka tahu jika Ino berhasil masuk SMA Konoha, mereka meminta Ino untuk tinggal bersama Naruto. Mereka tahu, hubungan antara Naruto dan Ino memanglah dekat. Mereka yakin, meminta Ino untuk menemani Naruto adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Naruto takkan terganggu dengan kehadiran Ino yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Selain itu, letak SMA Konoha cukup dekat dari kediaman Uzumaki dibandingan dengan kediaman Yamanaka. Jika dari kediaman Yamanaka, membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai ke sekolah itu. Itupun harus berganti bus dua kali. Cukup merepotkan. Kedua orang tua Ino juga memikirkan kesulitan yang akan ditempuh putrinya selama tiga tahun kedepan. Apalagi kalau musim penghujan tiba, pasti berangkat ke sekolah saja menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ide orang tuanya itu. Dia bahkan malah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar jemput Ino ke sekolah. Lagipula tempatnya kuliah juga masih satu jalur dengan SMA Konoha. Keluarga Yamanaka memahami kecemasan kedua orang tua Naruto yang tidak bisa selalu ada untuk putra tunggalnya itu. Kedua orang tua Ino juga tahu kalau Ino sering diam-diam menelepon Naruto sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Mereka tahu benar jika putrinya itu sering mencemaskan kesehatan pemuda pirang itu. Keluarga Uzumaki sering membantu mereka selama ini. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membalas semua kebaikan keluarga Uzumaki. Akhirnya mereka mengizinkan Ino untuk tinggal bersama Naruto.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik laci mejanya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sana. Ia mengambil sebuah buku _diary_ berwarna ungu miliknya. Dia membuka kunci gembok yang terpasang di salah satu sisi buku itu. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku itu dan menemukan secarik foto terselip di antara halaman _diary_ -nya.

Ia mengamati foto itu. Disana tampak dua orang sedang berpose dengan lucunya. Itu adalah foto Ino bersama Naruto yang diambil saat kedua keluarga mereka mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ di halaman belakang rumah Yamanaka. Di foto itu tampak Naruto yang masih berusia tiga belas itu memainkan rambut panjang Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri memasang wajah sebalnya sambil melirik Naruto.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Ino saat mengingat kembali keceriaannya bersama Naruto dulu. Ia mengambil secarik foto itu dari tempatnya semula. Benda itulah yang menjadi motivasinya saat SMP dulu. Dia selalu menatap foto itu ketika semangat belajarnya menurun. Dan cara itu sangat efektif untuk mengembalikan _mood_ -nya. Gadis itu beranjak menuju rak penyimpanannya, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang tidak terpakai. Ia memasang foto lamanya itu ke bingkai berhiaskan beruang. Ia memajang bingkai itu di atas meja belajarnya.

"Ini saatnya kau kembali menjadi penyemangatku, _Nii-chan_!"

 _ **\- Dareka no tame ja nakute -**_

 _\- Aku melakukannya bukan demi siapapun -_

 _ **\- Hitori no egao no tame -**_

 _\- Aku melakukannya demi senyumanku sendiri -_

 _ **\- Donna koto demo ganbareru -**_

 _\- Karena itu, aku akan berjuang sampai kapanpun juga -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

.

Televisi layar datar itu menayangkan sebuah _anime_ bergenre _action_ _comedy_ yang belakangan ini sedang digandrungi banyak orang dari berbagai usia. Tak terkecuali dengan duo pirang ini. Baik Ino maupun Naruto saat ini sedang fokus mengikuti alur cerita yang disuguhkan. Di depan mereka tersedia dua minuman soda dan sebungkus kripik kentang berukuran jumbo yang isinya sudah tandas separuh.

Tiba-tiba ponsel hitam milik Naruto berdering. Ino menoleh ke benda yang mengganggu konsentrasinya menonton. Naruto meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nama kontak ' _Hinata-chan_ ' tertera di layar ponselnya. Pemuda itu langsung menerima panggilan itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Hinata- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan riang. Sepertinya dia senang sekali mendapatkan telepon dari gadisnya itu.

Naruto terdiam, mendengarkan sahutan dari seberang. "Tidak kok, aku tidak sibuk." Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Ino hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam. Setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangannya, dia baru kembali menatap layar televisi. Namun ia mengabaikan acara favoritnya itu. Dia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali Naruto mendapatkan panggilan dari Hinata, pemuda itu pasti langsung menyingkir dari Ino. Mungkin Naruto hanya membutuhkan privasi. Tapi hal itu sedikit mengganggu Ino.

Ino cemburu. Dia cemburu pada gadis yang telah berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto itu. Dia cemburu karena gadis itu berhasil membuat Naruto membagi kasih sayangnya, yang semula hanya ditujukan untuknya seorang. Ia muak setiap kali mendengar nama gadis itu. Emosinya memuncak setiap kali terpikirkan tentang gadis itu.

Sejak pertama kali dia memergoki Naruto yang sedang berkencan dengan Hinata, dia sudah menolak keberadaan Hinata. Dan rasa bencinya semakin besar ketika Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata padanya. Dia membenci gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Sangat benci... Namun Ino sadar, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Meskipun dia sangat membenci Hinata, Naruto tetap mencintai gadis itu.

Setiap kali Ino memergoki Naruto yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Hinata lewat telepon, dia merasa kesal. Tapi disisi lain, Ino juga merasa senang bisa melihat senyuman lebar Naruto. Dia muak tiap kali Naruto membicarakan Hinata, tapi dia juga senang melihat wajah sumringah Naruto. Yang dia benci adalah Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak membenci Naruto. Melihat Naruto bahagia juga merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untuknya. Meskipun dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa penyebab Naruto bahagia bukanlah dirinya, melainkan gadis lain.

" _Baka_..." lirih Ino sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

 _ **\- Heiki na furishite mita kedo -**_

 _\- Aku berpura-pura seolah semuanya baik-baik saja -_

 _ **\- Chotto dake mune ga itai yo -**_

 _\- Tapi hatiku terasa sedikit sakit -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

.

Suara guntur yang keras membuat Ino tersentak. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dicucinya. Dia baru saja selesai menyantap makan malamnya bersama Naruto. Seperti biasa, mereka melakukan _janken_ untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mencuci piring. Dan kali ini Ino kalah dari Naruto. Alhasil dialah yang mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam mereka. Namun kegiatannya kali ini tidak semulus biasanya. Kilatan cahaya dan gemuruh guntur yang terdengar cukup keras membuat gadis berusia enam belas itu terkejut berkali-kali.

"Naruto- _nii_ , jangan bermain ponsel saat hujan badai seperti ini," Ino mencoba menasehati Naruto yang masih asyik bermain _game_ meskipun cuaca sedang buruk seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, Ino- _chan_. Seranganku hampir mengalahkan mereka semua," jawab Naruto sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya. Ino hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari kakak sepupunya itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Diluar sedang terjadi hujan badai. Kilatan petir terlihat seolah merobek langit malam. Gemuruh guntur terdengar berkali-kali. Angin berhembus kencang, meniup pepohonan dengan kasar. Hujan ini sudah turun sejak senja tadi, tapi sepertinya badai masih belum puas mengamuk. Suara gemericik air yang jatuh menghantam bumi membuat suasana malam yang biasanya sunyi menjadi begitu ramai.

Ino kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia membersihkan alat-alat makan itu dengan hati-hati. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu selesai dengan urusannya. Dia kemudian mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan selembar handuk kecil bermotif bunga sakura. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering tanda panggilan masuk dari ponsel Naruto. Nada dering itu hanya terdengar beberapa detik saja karena Naruto yang memang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya langsung menerima panggilan itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Hinata- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya bangun dari sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi. Pemuda itu terduduk sambil mendengarkan suara gadisnya dari seberang sana. Kedua alis Ino bertautan ketika mendengar nama 'Hinata'. Rasa jengkel muncul seketika di dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang dengan melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan tangannya.

"Apa?!" Naruto sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Hal ini membuat Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil memasang wajah heran. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Naruto bergegas menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian dia turun kembali dengan tergesa-gesa. Pemuda itu memakai jaket kulitnya seraya berjalan menuju garasi. Melihat hal itu, Ino spontan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto- _nii_ mau kemana?"

"Menjemput Hinata- _chan_. Dia terjebak badai di halte bus dekat kampus. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu, tapi sepertinya dia sudah ketinggalan bus terakhir di hari ini," jelas Naruto sambil menarik resleting jaketnya.

"Tapi diluar masih hujan deras. Naruto- _nii_ mau menerobos hujan ini?" Ino mencoba mencegah kepergian Naruto di tengah badai seperti ini.

"Ya. Hinata- _chan_ sudah menungguku. Dia pasti ketakutan karena sendirian di luar saat malam badai seperti ini." Naruto memasukkan ponsel hitamnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau yang pergi menjemputnya? Bukankah masih ada anggota keluarganya yang lain? Bukankah dia juga memiliki kakak laki-laki?" Ino mencoba mengingat nama kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Dia pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri sampai meminta tolong padaku. Mungkin Neji- _san_ tidak bisa datang untuk menjemputnya." Naruto mengambil _helm_ putih milik Ino yang tergeletak di atas rak penyimpanan sepatu. "Aku pinjam ini sebentar, ya."

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya kalau keluar sekarang! Naruto- _nii_ tidak boleh menjemputnya!" Ino mencoba menghentikan Naruto dengan berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan garasi.

"Ino- _chan_!" Ino tersentak karena Naruto tiba-tiba membentaknya. "Aku tahu diluar badai masih lebat, tapi coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata di luar sana. Apakah kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Tidak boleh! Paman dan bibi sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!" Ino masih terus mencoba menghentikan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk pergi. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan melewati Ino begitu saja.

Ino langsung berbalik dan menarik lengan jaket hitam yang dikenakan Naruto. Dia mencengkramnya dengan erat. "Kumohon, Naruto- _nii_... Jangan pergi," ucap Ino pelan. Hal ini sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto. Gadis itu menunduk, berusaha menahan air matanya yang seolah bisa tumpah kapan saja. Dia benar-benar tak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Dia memang takut dengan suara guntur, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya mati-matian menahan kepergian Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menerobos badai ini. Terlalu beresiko. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai membuatnya gemetar.

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Ino di lengan kirinya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Ino dengan lembut. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Seakan terhipnotis, Ino hanya terdiam menerima usapan itu. Pemuda itu lantas memakai _helm_ hitamnya dan langsung menaiki sepeda motor kebanggaannya. Suara mesin motor menyadarkan Ino, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Didapatinya Naruto yang sudah bersiap meluncur. Gadis itu langsung berlari mengejar pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Naruto- _nii_!"

Gadis itu mencoba untuk memanggil sang kakak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun Naruto yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya, memacu kuda besinya menerobos lebatnya hujan badai. Langkah Ino terhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Sosok Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan Ino. Tubuh Ino melemas, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar tembok berwarna biru itu. Air matanya mengalir, bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ia hiraukan kencangnya angin yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya. Ia menengadah, menatap langit gelap yang terus menjatuhkan air hujan. Gadis itu mulai terisak.

" _Kami-sama... Lindungilah Naruto-nii._ "

 _ **\- Nee ikanai de -**_

 _\- Hei, jangan pergi -_

 _ **\- Nee me wo mite -**_

 _\- Hei, lihat mataku -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

 _._

Sebuah sentuhan halus di kening Ino sukses membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan didapatinya Naruto yang tengah menatapnya. Manik _aquamarine_ miliknya bertemu dengan manik _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Raut kecemasan tampak jelas di wajah Naruto. Ino bisa menyadarinya meskipun saat ini penglihatannya agak kabur karena matanya yang berair.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi menyentuh kening Ino. "Demammu masih tinggi. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu."

Ino menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Pandangannya beralih ke jendela kamarnya. Dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang, bisa dia lihat langit biru cerah sedang menaungi kota Konoha. Kedua matanya terasa panas, ia pun menutup kembali matanya. Setetes air mata mengalir menyusuri pelipisnya dan terjatuh di bantalnya yang empuk. Bukan—gadis itu bukannya sedang menangis. Suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi membuat kedua matanya selalu berair. Ini reaksi yang alami.

Sudah dua hari Ino terserang demam tinggi. Selama dua hari ia terbaring di ranjangnya. Kondisi tubuhnya terlalu lemah, ia bahkan tidak mampu bangkit dari ranjangnya sendiri. Suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi juga semakin menyiksanya. Hal ini memaksanya untuk tidak masuk sekolah sampai dia sembuh dari demamnya.

Bukan hanya Ino yang terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah, Naruto juga sudah dua hari ini tidak masuk kuliah. Dia harus merawat Ino yang sedang sakit. Dia merasa bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan Ino sampai jatuh sakit. Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan tindakan egoisnya malam itu. Padahal Naruto tahu jika Ino mengejarnya sampai keluar halaman rumah, tapi dia malah tetap memacu motornya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tengah badai.

Naruto memasuki kamar Ino sambil membawa segelas coklat panas dan beberapa biskuit. "Ino- _chan_ , ini kubawakan bebe—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu sudah tertidur kembali. Naruto meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa ke atas meja belajar Ino. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan mendekati Ino, ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan kanan Ino. Ia menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan perihatin.

Pemuda berusia sembilan belas itu kembali mengingat malam berbadai tiga hari yang lalu. Dia berhasil mengantarkan Hinata dengan selamat kerumahnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia langsung berpamitan dan pulang ke rumah. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Ino yang masih berada di luar. Gadis itu berjongkok, memeluk lututnya sendiri, punggungnya yang kecil bersandar pada pagar tembok rumahnya.

Naruto langsung turun dari sepeda motornya dan langsung menghampiri Ino. Pemuda itu berjongkok di hadapan si gadis, ia memanggil nama si gadis dengan lembut. Menyadari kehadiran Naruto, Ino langsung memeluk erat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Ino yang menggigil. Saat itulah dia merasa bersalah pada Ino karena sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal Ino sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto langsung mengajak Ino untuk masuk ke rumah. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh masing-masing, Naruto mengantarkan Ino untuk tidur.

Ketika pagi tiba, Ino tak kunjung bangun dari ranjangnya. Naruto mencoba memeriksa keadaan Ino, ia mecoba membangunkan Ino dengan mengguncangkan bahunya, namun tubuh Ino terasa sangat panas. Naruto sadar kalau Ino terserang demam. Ia segera memberi obat penurun panas sebagai pertolongan pertama. Naruto sedikit panik karena suhu tubuh Ino tak kunjung turun. Ia tahu itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Dia juga sudah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Ino. Dokter itu sudah memberikan berbagai macam obat yang harus dihabiskan Ino, tapi sampai saat ini suhu tubuhnya masih belum turun juga.

Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat, ia menundukkan tubuhnya, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ino, bisa ia rasakan panas yang menjalar ke keningnya, " _Gomen ne..._ "

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Ia membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat. Suara langkah kakinya semakin menjauh. Saat itulah Ino membuka matanya. Dia tidak tertidur. Dia hanya menutup matanya yang terasa sangat pedih. Gadis itu menyentuh keningnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah mengingat perlakuan Naruto tadi. Dia senang karena Naruto masih begitu peduli padanya. Naruto masih menyayanginya. Meskipun hal itu harus dibayar dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Tapi ada hal kecil yang mengganjal hatinya. Gadis itu sedikit merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena sudah membuatnya khawatir. Ino juga sudah banyak merepotkannya. Selama dia terbaring sakit, Naruto lah yang merawatnya. Pemuda itu menyuapi Ino tiga kali sehari. Ia membantu Ino meminum semua obatnya. Ia juga berkali-kali membawakan coklat panas dan makanan yang manis-manis seraya berharap keadaan Ino cepat membaik. Pemuda itu bolak-balik ke kamar Ino untuk mengecek keadaannya. Di tengah malam pun Naruto tetap setia menemani Ino.

Padahal semua ini terjadi karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia sendiri yang malah hujan-hujanan di malam hari. Seharusnya saat itu dia segera kembali ke dalam rumah, tapi dia malah berdiam diri di luar. Dia meringkuk menahan dingin dan derasnya guyuran hujan demi menunggu kepulangan Naruto. Dan kini dia merasa menyesal karena ulahnya itu, dia berhasil membuat Naruto kerepotan karena harus merawatnya.

Suara deritan pintu yang dibuka membuat Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, menatap jendela yang sudah tertutup dengan gorden. Kamarnya juga sudah diterangi oleh lampu. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai tertidur, seingatnya tadi dia masih merenungkan kelakuannya sambil menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Demam ini benar-benar membuatnya kacau, baik fisik maupun pikirannya.

"Ah? Apakah aku membangunkanmu, Ino- _chan_?" suara lembut itu terdengar jelas di telinga Ino. Tapi itu bukan suara Naruto. Lantas, siapa? Gadis pirang itu langsung berbalik, mencari pemilik suara asing itu.

Irisnya melebar ketika melihat sosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis bersurai panjang itu tersenyum padanya. Siapapun pasti akan senang melihat senyumannya yang manis itu. Tapi tidak dengan Ino, dia sama sekali tidak senang. Bahkan ia merasakan dadanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri. Emosinya juga langsung meluap-luap. Rasanya dia bisa meledak kapan saja. Bukan—ini bukan karena demam yang dideritanya. Ini semua terjadi karena gadis yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya adalah gadis yang paling tidak ingin dia temui. Ya, gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kenapa..?" banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Ino lontarkan pada gadis yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, namun entah mengapa hanya sepatah kata lemah itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Pelan, tapi gadis itu masih bisa mendengarnya. "Ah, aku datang un—"

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri saja?" terdengar suara pria dari luar kamar. Gadis berjaket ungu itu berbalik, dan menatap sosok tinggi itu. Ino juga mengalihkan pandangannya, di dapatinya Naruto muncul dari balik pintu. Ia sempat bertukar pandang dengan gadis itu sebelum menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang memandangi mereka. "Ah? Kau sudah bangun, Ino- _chan_?"

Naruto memasuki kamar, Hinata juga mengikutinya. Mereka berdiri di samping ranjang Ino. Hinata tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Sementara Naruto yang menangkap raut kebingungan Ino pun berusaha menjelaskan. "Hinata- _chan_ datang untuk menjengukmu. Begitu mendengar kalau kau sakit, dia bersikeras ingin menjengukmu."

"Aku mau minta maaf." Hinata menunduk. "Kudengar kau sampai sakit seperti ini karena kehujanan saat mengejar Naruto- _kun_. Seharusnya aku tidak meminta tolong Naruto- _kun_ malam itu. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu sampai seperti ini. Maukah kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Ino terdiam. Dia ingin sekali berteriak dan mengusir Hinata dari kamarnya. Dia muak melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Dia muak mendengar suara lembut Hinata. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Sudah pasti Ino takkan pernah menerima permintaan maaf Hinata. Ia takkan pernah memaafkan Hinata yang sudah meminta tolong Naruto di malam berbadai itu. Ia takkan pernah memaafkan Hinata yang sudah mencuri hati Naruto. Terlebih lagi, ia takkan pernah memaafkan Hinata yang sudah hadir di kehidupan Naruto.

Tapi Ino masih menjaga perasaan Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin mengusir Hinata dengan kasar, bukan? Ia tidak peduli jika harus melukai perasaan Hinata. Tapi dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Naruto. Apalagi Hinata datang dengan niat yang baik, Naruto pasti akan kecewa padanya.

Ino mencoba mengendalikan emosinya, ia menatap Hinata. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu." Ino mencengkram selimutnya, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lega, tampaknya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah tadi. "Ah, aku membawakan apel untukmu." Hinata menunjukkan bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya. "Mau aku kupaskan?"

Sudah cukup. Ino sudah mencapai batasnya. "Tidak perlu." Hinata dan Naruto menatap Ino yang tertunduk. "Maaf, tapi aku lelah. Aku mau tidur," Ino menarik selimutnya. Ia berbalik, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat Hinata dan Naruto berdiri berdampingan.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, _oyasumi_ Ino- _chan_. Semoga kau lekas sembuh."

Ino dapat mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan kamarnya. Ino memejamkan matanya. Dadanya sesak, ia sakit hati. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya dia membenci Hinata sampai seperti ini. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia mencintai Naruto. Dialah yang lebih dulu mencintainya, bukan Hinata. Dialah yang lebih dulu mengenalnya, bukan Hinata.

"Sakit sekali..." lirih Ino di balik selimutnya.

 _ **\- Gaman suru kara -**_

 _\- Aku akan menahannya -_

 _ **\- Tsuyoku naru kara -**_

 _\- Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

 _._

Ino beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Naruto yang berada persis di samping kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. "Aku masuk, Naruto- _nii_."

Gadis itu menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan didapatinya Naruto yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu sedang memainkan ponselnya seperti biasa. "Ada apa, Ino- _chan_?"

"Aku mau pinjam buku fisikamu. Yang membahas tentang relativitas itu lho. Dimana kau menyimpannya?" tanya Ino.

"Oh, buku itu ada di atas lemari," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel miliknya.

Ino menatap lemari Naruto. Diatas sana memang terdapat tumpukan beberapa buku. Ino melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya sambil sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih buku-buku itu. Naruto menekan tombol _pause_ di _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Ino.

"Wah? Sekarang kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, ya?" Naruto menatap Ino yang berhasil mengambil buku yang dicarinya. "Padahal seingatku, terakhir kali kau mencoba, kau tidak bisa meraihnya. Kau bahkan memintaku untuk mengambilkannya untukmu."

Ino menimang-nimang buku fisika yang cukup tebal itu, "Itu kan dulu. Sekarang aku sudah tambah tinggi, tau!"

Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jari andalannya, "Kau benar. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, ya!"

Wajah Ino memerah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan berpura-pura membuka buku fisika yang barusan diambilnya itu. "Te—tentu saja! Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Naruto- _nii_ saja yang tidak segera menyadarinya."

"Hahaha... Iya deh, _gomen_..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rasanya aneh saja karena dia dimarahi oleh adiknya sendiri. Naruto malah merasa, dialah yang berperan sebagai adik disini. "Ah, aku jadi mengingatnya."

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kiba dan yang lainnya mengajakku pergi ke festival musim panas besok malam. Kupikir lebih baik jika aku mengajakmu juga. Apa kamu mau?"

Ino tersenyum, tentu saja dia senang karena Naruto mengajaknya. "Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku juga ikut? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula mereka juga sudah mengenalmu, bukan? Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan protes."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ikut. Aku akan memakai _yukata_ terbaikku dan berdandan yang cantik!"

Naruto tertawa, "Buat apa? Ah... Aku tahu, pasti untuk menarik perhatiannya Sasuke, kan?"

Seketika senyum Ino menghilang, dia sekarang memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Tentu saja bukan!"

"Eh? Bukan? Kalau begitu pasti Shikamaru. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau mencoba menarik perhatiannya Sai, ya?" Naruto terus menggoda Ino. Dia senang memojokkan adiknya seperti ini. Hal ini sangat menarik untuknya.

" _Mou_... Naruto- _nii_ _baka_!" Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto. Dia sempat menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum menutup pintu. Terdengar suara tawa Naruto dari dalam sana.

Ino bergegas masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia kembali menduduki kursi belajarnya. Ia meletakkan buku fisika milik Naruto itu di atas mejanya. Tangan kirinya terulur ke lehernya, menyentuh sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bunga lily miliknya. Naruto yang memberikan kalung itu untuknya.

"Aku ingin menarik perhatianmu, _baka_!" kesal Ino.

 _ **\- Mou hontou ni -**_

 _\- Aku sudah benar-benar -_

 _ **\- Mou otona yo -**_

 _\- Tumbuh dewasa -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

 _._

"Ino- _chaaaan_! Apa masih lama?" teriak Naruto dari teras rumahnya. Hampir setengah jam dia menunggu Ino, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung muncul juga. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, malam ini mereka akan pergi ke festival musim panas yang sedang diadakan di kota.

"Sebentar lagi!" Ino bergegas merapikan ikatan pita di rambutnya. Ia sengaja memakai pita berwarna ungu tua sebagai hiasan di rambut pirangnya. Ia berkaca berkali-kali untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah sesuai yang diinginkannya. Setelah beres dengan dandanannya, gadis itu segera meraih ponselnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

Langkahnya yang terburu-buru membuat suara yang menggema. Hal ini membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Pemuda itu mendapati sosok gadis yang ditunggunya tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia menatap Ino dengan heran.

"Kenapa pakai baju itu? Tidak jadi pakai _yukata_?" tanya Naruto. "Kupikir kau berdandan lama sekali karena kesulitan memakai _yukata_."

Ino mengeleng, "Tidak jadi. Kupikir lebih nyaman kalau pakai baju santai." Saat ini Ino mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna ungu muda yang dipadu padankan dengan rok selutut berwarna putih. Rencananya dia memang hendak memakai _yukata_ , tapi rencana itu langsung ia batalkan saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto memakai baju santai. Naruto mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru muda. Dia memakai celana _jeans_ sebagai pelengkapnya. Ino tidak mau memakai _yukata_ sendirian. Itu sebabnya dia langsung mengganti rencana awalnya.

"Wah, apakah ini artinya kamu nggak jadi menarik perhatiannya Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba menggoda adik sepupunya itu. "Sayang sekali, ya."

Ino menekuk wajahnya, "Harus kubilang berapa kali, sih? Sasuke- _san_ itu memang cakep, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berminat padanya!"

"Ah, yang benar?" goda Naruto lagi. "Padahal sepertinya dia suka melihat gadis memakai _yukata_."

"Serius deh. Lagipula, meskipun aku nggak pakai _yukata_ , aku masih tetap cantik, kok!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto. Agak kesal dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto tertawa puas, "Iya deh. _Gomen_ , _gomen_. Kau memang terlihat manis."

Seketika Ino terdiam mendengar pujian dari Naruto. Dia malah jadi malu sendiri dipuji seperti itu. Gadis itu langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dia berusaha terlihat fokus dengan ponsel putihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Menelepon Sai- _san_ supaya dia menjemputku. Aku sudah meminta bantuannya semalam," jawab Ino cepat.

"Kan ada aku. Kita bisa berangkat bersama. Kenapa harus minta tolong Sai?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, "Bukannya kau harus menjemputnya?"

"Siapa? Hinata- _chan_?" Ino hanya mengangguk. Dia bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk menyebutkan nama gadis itu. "Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan mengajaknya?"

"Kau tidak mengajaknya?" tanya Ino cepat.

"Tidak. Kupikir dia akan merasa tidak nyaman nanti karena disana ada banyak teman-temanku. Dia itu pemalu. Tapi berbeda denganmu, kau sudah mengenal teman-temanku. Lagipula aku ingin pergi bersamamu."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Ino sangat senang. Ia memang mengira Naruto akan mengajak Hinata juga, karena bagaimanapun Hinata adalah pacarnya. Itu sebabnya dia meminta tolong Sai untuk menjemputnya malam ini. Tapi diluar dugaan, Naruto tidak mengajak gadis itu. Datang ke festival musim panas bersama Naruto, angan Ino melayang. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto sudah menaiki sepeda motornya. Pemuda pirang itu menyodorkan _helm_ putih milik Ino. Gadis itu langsung mendekati Naruto dan menerima _helm_ itu.

Naruto memacu kuda besinya dengan tenang. Dia tidak ingin membuat dandanan Ino rusak karena terkena angin. Setelah beberapa menit melaju, mereka sampai di tempat festival itu. Naruto memarkirkan sepeda motornya dan mengajak Ino untuk menemui teman-temannya di pintu masuk. Mereka sudah membuat janji untuk berkumpul di sana sebelum masuk.

Ternyata disana sudah ada banyak orang. Mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto pun langsung bersorak-sorak. Mereka heboh karena diantara mereka, hanya Naruto yang datang bersama seorang gadis. Meskipun mereka sudah tahu kalau Ino adalah adik sepupunya, mereka sengaja menggoda pemuda pirang itu. Terutama Kiba, sepertinya dialah yang paling puas menyoraki Naruto. Dia bahkan sempat mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan ponselnya.

"Foto ini suatu saat pasti akan berguna!" ujar Kiba puas.

"Berguna untuk apa? Untuk memerasku? Jangan harap," Naruto berusaha mengejek usaha Kiba.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru tetap tenang meskipun mereka juga mengikuti alur pembicaraan Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka hanya sedikit merespon. Ino memang sudah tahu bagaimana kepribadian teman-teman Naruto. Sasuke memang bawaannya kalem, jadi jangan heran kalau dia lebih banyak diam. Shikamaru tidak sekalem Sasuke, tapi dia ini tipe orang yang agak malas berurusan dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting, jadi dia tidak akan benar-benar meladeni kelakuan teman-temannya kecuali memang dibutuhkan. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Sai, menurut Ino, dialah yang terlihat paling alim dibanding yang lainnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Terkadang Ino heran, bagaimana asal-usulnya Naruto bisa berteman dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang seperti itu. Yang Ino tahu, Naruto sudah berteman akrab dengan mereka sejak tahun pertamanya di bangku perkuliahan.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka pun memasuki festival bersama-sama. Suasana malam ini sangat meriah. Lampu-lampu lampion berbagai warna menghiasi jalan utama. Ada yang berwarna merah, kuning, juga oranye. Berbagai jenis permainan dan kios penjual jajanan tradisional terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

" _Yosh_! Saatnya bersenang-senang! Ayo kita bertanding," ajak Kiba. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun menerima tantangan itu. Dan kali ini Ino juga terseret dalam permainan mereka.

Mereka memainkan berbagai permainan yang ada. Mereka saling bersaing untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya di setiap permainan. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki keunggulan di permainan yang berbeda-beda. Naruto unggul dalam permainan menembak. Tak ada satupun tembakannya yang meleset dari sasaran. Pemuda pirang itu sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya itu. Kiba unggul dalam permainan melempar cincin. Dia berhasil mengalahkan Naruto dalam permainan ini. Sasuke unggul dalam permainan memancing bola berisi air. Dia dengan mudah mengambil bola-bola itu menggunakan kawat yang cukup tipis. Naruto saja tidak berhasil mendapatkan satu bola pun. Semuanya terjatuh sebelum dia berhasil mengangkatnya. Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto jengkel.

Shikamaru unggul dalam permainan mengira-ngira berat air. Peraturannya memang cukup mudah untuk dimengerti, para pemain diizinkan untuk mengambil air sampai beratnya mencapai dua ratus sampai tiga ratus gram. Bagi yang tidak berhasil mencapai berat itu atau melebihi berat itu, maka dinyatakan gagal. Sepertinya mudah, tapi ternyata cukup sulit. Harus bisa mengira-ngira banyaknya air yang dibutuhkan. Dan Shikamaru berhasil melakukannya. Sekarang Ino mengakui kejeniusan Shikamaru. Memang sudah lama dia mendengar kalau Shikamaru memiliki IQ paling tinggi, tapi dia tidak pernah percaya mengingat bagaimana malasnya orang itu.

Sai paling unggul dalam permainan menangkap ikan dengan jaring kertas. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan ikan paling banyak diantara yang lainnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menangkap dua ekor, Shikamaru berhasil menangkap tiga ekor, sedangkan Ino, Naruto dan Kiba tidak berhasil mendapatkan satu ekorpun. Ino memang tidak berhasil menguasai salah satu permainan, tapi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Ah... Semua permainan ini membuatku lapar. Ayo kita beli sesuatu untuk dimakan," ajak Kiba. Mereka semua mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku yang akan membelinya. Kalian carilah tempat yang nyaman untuk makan. Nanti kita berkumpul lagi tempat itu," Sasuke mengutarakan rencananya. Hal itu memang lebih efektif dilakukan di tempat yang ramai seperti ini. "Ayo, kau ikut denganku," Sasuke menepuk bahu Kiba, mengajaknya untuk pergi membeli makanan.

"Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu." Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk menunggunya. "Ino- _chan_ , kamu mau makan apa?"

Ino tampak berpikir sebentar, "Aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin permen apel saja."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera menyusul Sasuke dan Kiba. Sosok mereka pun hilang di tengah keramaian. Shikamaru mengajak Ino dan Sai untuk berkeliling mencari tempat. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah kursi panjang di samping sebuah kios penjual _Hyottoko_. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sana. Ino duduk di kursi panjang itu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memberitahu Naruto akan posisinya saat ini.

"Ino- _chan_ ," sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh.

"Ini untukmu saja," Sai menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi ikan mas yang barusan ditangkapnya. "Kau mau kan merawat mereka?"

Ino menatap kesembilan ikan itu, "Kau yakin memberikannya untukku? Kan kamu yang berhasil menangkapnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir lebih baik kalau kau yang merawatnya. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan," ujar Sai.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya, dia menerima kantung plastik itu, "Tentu saja tidak. Terima kasih, ya."

Sai membalas senyuman Ino. Tak lama kemudian Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba muncul. Mereka membawa beberapa bungkusan berisi _takoyaki_ dan _yakisoba_. Mereka juga membawa beberapa kaleng jus jeruk sebagai minumannya. Kiba dan Naruto langsung membagikan makanan itu ke semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Ini permen apelmu," Naruto memberikan sebuah permen apel pesanan Ino. Ino langsung menerimanya, dia sudah lama tidak memakan manisan itu. Naruto duduk di samping Ino. Dia membuka segel salah satu kaleng jus dan memberikannya pada Ino. "Minum dulu."

Mereka berenam duduk bersama di kursi panjang itu sambil menikmati makanan masing-masing. Sesekali mereka memperhatikan para pengunjung yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Naruto memilih _takoyaki_ untuk makan malamnya kali ini. Dia melirik Ino yang sedang menikmati permen apelnya.

"Ino- _chan_ , permen itu enak?" tanya Naruto. Ino mengangguk. "Aku minta dikit, ya," pinta Naruto yang sepertinya tergoda dengan permen apel itu.

Ino menyodorkan permen apelnya itu ke wajah Naruto, "Sedikit saja."

Naruto memajukan kepalanya, dia melahap permen apel itu. Memang hanya satu gigitan, tapi permen itu langsung berkurang separuhnya. Ino langsung memprotes tindakan Naruto itu, "Kan aku bilang sedikit saja!"

Melihat reaksi Ino yang seperti itu, Naruto hanya memberikan cengirannya. " _Gomen_ , _gomen_..." Dia menyodorkan _takoyaki_ miliknya ke hadapan Ino, "Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh meminta _takoyaki_ ku. Dengan begitu kita impas."

Wajah Ino kembali cerah, dia memang ingin mencicipi _takoyaki_ milik Naruto, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk memintanya sendiri, "Kalau begitu aku minta tiga, ya!" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru menatap jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai. Ayo kita mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihatnya."

Mereka semua beranjak dari duduknya. Pesta kembang api merupakan puncak dari festival ini, tentu saja mereka tidak akan melewatkan hal ini. Mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian, semakin malam memang semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang. Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Dia tidak mau terpisah dengan rombongannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Jangan sampai terpisah denganku," ucap Naruto. Ia menggandeng Ino menerobos keramaian itu. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat, dia takkan membiarkan Ino lepas. Ino sendiri hanya menurut, dia mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Ia membiarkan Naruto menuntun langkahnya. Ino bisa merasakan debaran di dadanya. Perlakuan Naruto yang terkadang diluar dugaan itu membuatnya harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau membuat Naruto salah paham, bukan?

"Sepertinya tempat ini cukup bagus, tidak terlalu ramai," ucap Naruto. Ino menatap keadaan sekitar, mereka berdua sudah menjauh dari jalan utama. Keadaan disini lebih sepi. "Sayang sekali, kita terpisah dari yang lainnya."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke langit. Sebuah kembang api sudah meluncur ke udara dan meledak. Disusul dengan puluhan kembang api lainnya. Langit malam seketika menjadi meriah dan berwarna-warni. Ino tertegun dengan keindahannya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu sedang asyik menatap langit yang berpendar. Ino masih bisa merasakan kehangatan Naruto di tangannya. Pemuda itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, bisa melihat pesta kembang api hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Mimpi indahnya menjadi kenyataan. Wajah Naruto di bawah cahaya warna warni, membuat Ino terpesona.

' _Kau tahu, Naruto-nii... Melihat pesta kembang api berdua denganmu... Malam ini saja, kumohon... Kali ini saja, izinkan aku untuk menganggapmu sebagai pasanganku. Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, tapi... aku selalu, akan selalu..._ '

" _Daisuki da yo_."

Naruto menoleh. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Nafas Ino tercekat, dia tidak percaya telah mengatakan hal yang dipikirkannya keras-keras. Ekspresi tegang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Jelas-jelas Ino baru saja melakukan 'pengakuan' pada Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Naruto marah? Bagaimana kalau Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah? Tidak, mental Ino tidak siap menerima semua itu. Gadis itu menunduk, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dia tidak berani menatap Naruto saat ini.

" _Ore mo_ , _suki_."

Seketika Ino membuka matanya, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Didapatinya Naruto yang sedang tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum. Naruto tidak marah. Pemuda itu lantas kembali menatap langit.

" _Ah... Apa-apaan itu. Dia menjawabnya dengan mudah, sama seperti dulu. Baka, kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi! Kau seharusnya mengerti perbedaannya!_ " Rasa kesal dan kecewa memenuhi hatinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menatap rerumputan di tanah yang ia injak. Tapi dia juga lega, hal yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. " _Ah... Aku juga bodoh... Seharusnya aku tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Dulu aku memang sering mengatakan hal itu, bukan? Naruto-nii juga selalu menjawabnya seperti itu._ " Gadis itu menghela napas berat, " _Aku saja yang terlalu khawatir_."

"Ah, sepertinya sudah selesai," ucap Naruto. Terdengar nada kekecewaan dari sana. Ino langsung menatap langit, sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya warna-warni di sana. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai melewatkan pesta kembang api itu. "Ayo kita kembali ke pintu masuk. Mereka pasti akan menemukan kita disana." Naruto berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Ino mengikutinya dalam diam.

Benar saja dugaan Naruto, tak lama mereka menunggu di pintu masuk, Sasuke dan yang lainnya menampakkan sosoknya. Kiba sibuk mencibir Naruto yang terpisah dari rombongan. Dia menuduh Naruto sengaja memisahkan diri agar bisa berduaan dengan Ino. Tapi tuduhan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa keras dari Naruto. Dia malah melawan balik dengan mengejek Kiba.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Daripada kamu? Menonton kembang api bersama orang yang SEJENIS denganmu. Sama sekali tidak romantis, aku jadi kasihan padamu," Naruto sengaja menekankan perkataannya.

Sontak semua orang tertawa mendengan ejekan dari Naruto itu. Tak terkecuali Ino. Dia mulai bisa mengatasi rasa kecewanya tadi. Kehadiran teman-teman Naruto berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku. Mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Malam memang sudah semakin larut. Lagipula mereka sudah menyaksikan puncak acara di festival itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya.

" _Matta ne_ ," Ino mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ah, iya. Terima kasih juga ikannya, Sai- _san_." Ino mengangkat plastik berisi ikan mas yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Aku akan merawat mereka dengan baik."

Sai mengangguk. Ino langsung berbalik dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah jalan duluan. Gadis itu melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang menjuntai bebas. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menggandeng tangan itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak bisa melakukannya. Tidak adil, Naruto bisa bebas menggandeng tangannya, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa canggung selalu menghambatnya. Dia urungkan niatnya itu.

" _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya._ "

 _ **\- Oitsukenai doushitemo -**_

 _\- Apapun yang kulakukan, aku tetap tidak bisa mengejarnya -_

 _ **\- Chikakutatte tooi yo -**_

 _\- Meskipun dekat, tapi terasa begitu jauh -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

 _._

Ino mendecih sebal. Sudah puluhan menit dia terduduk sambil menatap cermin kecil di hadapannya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berhenti tepat didepan kamar Naruto. Gadis pirang itu langsung membuka pintu yang tidak pernah terkunci itu.

"Naruto- _nii_ , tolong aku me—astaga! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" pekik Ino setelah mendapati Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Ino dengan malas, "Hentikan reaksi berlebihanmu itu."

Ino terkikik, "Habisnya, jarang sekali melihatmu sedang belajar seperti itu. Biasanya jam segini kan kamu masih sibuk main _game_." Ino berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia mengamati buku-buku yang sedang dibaca Naruto. Buku-buku itu jauh lebih tebal dari kamus miliknya. Ia yakin tidak akan sanggup membaca buku setebal itu.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Ino mengingat tujuan awalnya sampai menemui Naruto, "Ah, tolong pasangkan anting-antingku." Ino menunjukkan sebuah anting-anting yang digenggamnya. "Terlepas saat aku selesai mandi. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memakainya sendiri, tapi gagal."

Naruto mengambil anting-anting itu. "Dasar kau ini." Ino membungkuk, dia membiarkan Naruto memasangkan anting itu di telinga kanannya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri malu kalau harus meminta bantuan Naruto, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah hampir setengah jam dia mencoba memakai anting itu sendiri, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bahkan dia sampai berkeringat lagi meskipun dia baru saja selesai mandi. Tidak ia sangka, pekerjaan kecil bisa menyulitkannya.

"Nah, beres!" ucap Naruto saat berhasil memasang anting itu seperti semula.

Ino kembali berdiri tegak. Ia meraba antingnya, memastikan kalau sudah terpasang dengan benar. " _Sankyuu_. Lalu, dalam rangka apa nih? Tumben Naruto- _nii_ belajar?"

"Besok aku ada tes. Aku harus bisa mendapat nilai yang baik di tes itu."

Ino mengangguk-angguk, "Mencoba mengalahkan Sasuke- _san_ lagi? Atau karena taruhan dengan Kiba- _san_?"

"Sasuke," jawab Naruto singkat. "Kali ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan nilai lebih baik darinya."

Ino kembali tertawa. Naruto memang tidak pernah mau mengakui kehebatan Sasuke. Bahkan dia selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Ino tidak keberatan dengan rivalitas Naruto ini, toh Naruto tetap bersaing dengan sehat. Lagipula dengan adanya rivalitas ini bisa mendorong Naruto untuk tetap bersungguh-sungguh dengan kuliahnya. Gadis itu melirik deretan _manga_ yang tersusun rapi di samping meja belajar Naruto. Dia mengambil salah satu _manga_ koleksi Naruto itu, "Aku pinjam ini, ya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ino kemudian berjalan ke ranjang Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Dia membuka _manga_ itu dan mulai membaca halaman per halamannya.

"Kamu nggak belajar?" tanya Naruto.

"Malas..." jawab Ino seadanya. Ya, dia memang sedang malas belajar malam ini. Semua tugas rumahnya sudah diselesaikannya kemarin.

Naruto menghela napas, "Tidak boleh begitu. Kau kan sudah kelas tiga, harus mulai memikirkan ujian masuk universitas lho."

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Ino, "Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku sudah mulai belajar kok. Jangan remehkan aku."

Naruto kembali membaca buku-buku berisi materi yang akan diujikan dalam tesnya besok. Sedangkan Ino membaca _manga_ dengan tenang. Gadis itu mulai terhanyut dengan alur cerita yang dibacanya. Ino sengaja memilih _manga_ yang bertemakan kisah percintaan romantis. Bacaan yang ringan namun menghibur. Tibalah ia di bagian dimana sang _heroine_ mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda yang dicintainya. Adegan pengakuan itu membuatnya kembali mengingat peristiwa di festival musim panas beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu dia secara tidak sengaja telah melakukan 'pengakuan' pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah membalasnya dengan mudah. Naruto tidak berubah, dia selalu menatap Ino sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis. Hal ini membuatnya kecewa. Dia juga sedih. Bisa dibilang, ini hanyalah cinta sepihak yang mungkin takkan pernah terbalas.

Gadis itu sudah merasakan banyak penderitaan karena cinta ini. Dia menderita karena Naruto tak kunjung menyadari perasaannya. Dia menderita karena tak bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Dia menderita karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto mencintai gadis lain. Dia menderita karena mencintai Naruto. Haruskah ia menyerah?

" _Nee_ , Ino- _chan_ ," panggilan dari Naruto sukses membuat Ino sedikit terlonjak. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Susul aku ke Universitas Konoha, ya!"

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Ino menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk membaca materi tes besok. Ia menutup _manga_ yang sedari tadi dibacanya. " _Ah... Benar juga. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. Memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi... Daripada menangisi perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini, aku ingin tetap mencintaimu. Perasaan suka ini tidak ingin kuhilangkan. Aku akan terus menjaga perasaan suci ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah disini. Aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Meskipun sulit, aku akan terus berusaha untuk meraihmu._ "

Malam itu Ino kembali mendapatkan alasan untuk belajar mati-matian sekali lagi. Ya, kali ini targetnya adalah masuk Universitas Konoha. Gadis pirang itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya, mulai malam ini dia akan belajar dengan bersungguh sungguh. Dia akan berusaha keras demi Naruto yang telah memberikan harapan untuknya.

" _Tunggu aku, Naruto-nii._ "

 _ **-**_ _ **Itsu made mo -**_

 _\- Selalu -_

 _ **\- Dareka no tame janakute -**_

 _\- Aku melakukannya bukan demi siapapun -_

 _ **\- Anata no egao no tame -**_

 _\- Aku melakukannya demi senyumanmu -_

 _ **\- Watashi dake no ichiban da yo -**_

 _\- Hanya dirimulah yang paling berharga bagiku -_

 _ **\- Donna koto demo ganbareru -**_

 _\- Karena itu, aku akan berjuang sampai kapanpun juga -_

 **:_Mada, Todokanai_:**

 **:_OWARI_:**

 **.**

 **Zora** : Akhirnya selesai... *ambruk di kasur*

 **Nichi** : Kau bekerja keras malam ini. Baguslah kau mengikuti nasehatku untuk melakukan peregangan otot setiap beberapa jam. Kau takkan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.

 **Zora** : Tapi sekarang rasanya dinginnn

 **Nichi** : Jam segini kan emang masih dingin-dinginnya, _baka_!

 **Zora** : Bikinin coklat panas yaaa * _puppy eyes_ mode : on*

 **Nichi** : Ogah ah, sana bikin sendiri

 **Zora** : _Nichi hidoi yo_...

 **Ino** : Gyahahahahaha... Aku jadi tokoh utama lagi! *bangga* Tapi aku merana lagi... Aaah, sebenernya kamu itu suka apa benci sih sama aku? Kau sering membuatku sebagai tokoh utama dalam fictmu, tapi rasanya aku dibuat merana terus.

 **Zora** : _Suki da yo_ *senyum*

 **Ino** : * _blushing_ *

 **Naruto** : _Ore mo, suki_.

 **Nichi** : Woi, kenapa malah kamu yang jawab?!

 **Naruto** : Eh? _Gomen_. Dialog itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku *nyengir*

 **Ino** : Kau menyukaiku? Lalu kenapa—

 **Zora** : Aku suka melihatmu merana

 **Ino** : UAPAAAAAAA?! * _Sharigan_ mode : on* [eh lho? Ino kan gak punya _Sharingan_?] _Author_ sialan!

 **Zora** : *tak bergutik di hadapan Ino*

 **Kiba** : *berdiri di depan Zora* Tunggu dulu, Ino!

 **Zora** : Kiba- _kun_... Kau... Melindungiku? *terharu*

 **Ino** : Minggir! Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan _author_ itu!

 **Kiba** : Kubilang, tunggu dulu! *pasang tampang garang* Aku ingin bicara dulu dengannya.

 **Zora** : Bicara apa?

 **Kiba** : *berbalik* Zora- _chan_... * _Soundtrack_ romantis mode : on*

 **Zora** : Ya? *deg-degan, udah mikir yang aneh-aneh*

 **Kiba** : KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU KALAH DARI SI NARUTO SIALAN ITU?! AKU ITU JAUH LEBIH HEBAT DARINYA. AKU TIDAK TERIMA DIKALAHKAN BOCAH ITU DI PERMAINAN APAPUN!

 **Zora** : * _sweatdropped_ * Itu yang mau kau bicarakan? *bayangan indahnya buyar seketika*

 **Nichi** : Hoi! Siapa sih yang nyetel lagu romantis ini? Matiin gak? *ngamuk-ngamuk*

 **Sai** : Ah? Maaf. Kupikir itu lagu yang cocok untuk adegan tadi. Aku pernah membacanya di buku, disana tertulis, hubungan percintaan akan terbangun dengan cepat apabila ada musik yang mendukungnya.

 **Nichi** : Masalahnya, ini bukan adegan percintaan

 **Ino** : Adakah permintaan terakhir sebelum kau tewas di tanganku, wahai _author_ sialan? *nyiapin tinju*

 **Zora** : Izinkan aku untuk menceritakan _behind the scene_ fict ini *memohon*

 **Ino** : Baiklah

 _Yosh_! Zora ngebuat fict ini di tengah-tengah kesibukan Zora menjadi **NEET** [Not in Education, Employment or Training] Ah... Ternyata jadi NEET adalah pekerjaan berat ya. Sibuk mikirin mau ngapain aja untuk menghabiskan waktu luang yang ada. Ahaha... Saat ini Zora udah lulus dari SMA. Tinggal nunggu kuliah dimulai. Tapi itu masih lama banget. Alhasil Zora jadi pengangguran musiman deh. Tiap hari kerjaannya cuman nonton _Anime_ , baca _manga_ , masak, _blogging_ , main _game_ , dan semua itu terus berulang.

Nah, suatu ketika [ciaelah bahasanya] Zora mendapatkan ilham untuk membuat terusan cerita dari fict Zora yang berjudul "Todokanai". Memang sudah lama Zora berniat untuk membuat lanjutannya, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan satu ide pun. Ini pertama kalinya Zora bikin cerita berdasarkan fict yang sudah ada. Dan ternyata SULITNYA TINGKAT DEWA! Susah banget mikirin alurnya, soalnya harus sesuai dengan cerita yang sudah ada. Malah lebih mudah bikin cerita baru daripada bikin _sequel_ seperti ini. Salut deh sama author yang sanggup bikin fict _multichapters_. Zora sih nyerah aja...

Lagu yang kali ini Zora pakai berjudul " **Senobi – nemureru mori no bijo no ADAGIO"** yang dinyanyikan Aiza Nagi [CV. Ai Kayano] Salah satu _insert song_ OVA _anime_ **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**. Sebenernya di OVA itu, yang nyanyi sih ENA. Tapi Zora lebih suka versi nya Aiza Nagi. _Feels_ nya lebih kerasa daripada versi originalnya. Di lagu itu keliatan banget gimana Nagi yang begitu mengagumi kakaknya sendiri, Aiza Takeshi. Begitu denger lagu ini langsung suka banget. Setelah berkolaborasi dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan, jadilah fict ini.

Ah, sempet terjadi insiden kecil saat pembuatan fict ini. Karena udah lama banget nggak ngetik semalaman, paginya kedua tangan Zora agak memar. Sakit deh... Mungkin karena sirkulasi darah yang mengalir ke tangan agak terhambat karena tertekuk selama berjam-jam. Satu hari penuh tangan Zora nggak bisa dilurusin. Kalau di paksa lurus malah sakit. Tapi untungnya, setelah itu, meskipun ngetik semalam suntuk, tangan Zora nggak umat lagi. Hanya saja Zora jadi kurang tidur gitu... Zora lebih suka ngetik malem-malem. Rasanya inspirasi bisa tercurah ke kepala Zora kalau malam saja. Ahaha...

Oh ya, masalah anting-anting itu beneran Zora alami lho. Sewaktu habis mandi, anting kiri ku lepas sendiri. Hampir setengah jam aku berdiri di depan kaca berusaha memakainya lagi, tapi susah banget. Akhirnya Zora putuskan untuk menunggu _Otou-san_ pulang dan minta bantuannya. Tapi... sialnya... Zora lupa naruh anting itu dimana. Nggak jadi minta tolong deh. Bahkan saat ngetik bagian ini, Zora cuman pake satu anting saja. Payah, ya!

Satu lagi, sebenernya Zora udah punya rencana untuk melakukan ' _kokuhaku'_ pada salah satu temen sekolah Zora. Zora udah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk melakukannya seusai kelulusan. Dan Zora nggak akan menarik kata-kata Zora sendiri karena itulah jalan ninja Zora [?] Kalau memungkinkan, Zora mau mengutarakannya di depan orangnya langsung. Tapi kalaupun waktu tak mempertemukan kita, terpaksa aku melancarkan rencana kedua. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Zora udah nyiapin mental sejak lama. Jadi, mohon doa nya ya _minna_...

 **Ino** : Sudah cukup wasiatnya. Sekarang saatnya kau merasakan amarahku!

 **Zora** : *pasrah*

 **Sai** : *berdiri di depan Zora* Tunggu dulu, Ino- _chan_

 **Ino** : Kenapa lagi?! Minggir sana!

 **Sai** : Tunggu dulu...

 **Zora** : Sai- _kun_... Kau... *terharu*

 **Sai** : Siapa yang akan membeli makanan untuk ikan-ikan itu?

 **Nichi** : ...

 **Sahikamaru** : ...

 **Sasuke** : ...

 **Kiba** : ...

 **Hinata** : ...

 **Naruto** : ... Ino. Bukankah dia yang merawat mereka

 **Ino** : Ogah! Aku nggak mau merogoh dompetku untuk membeli makanan ikan. Seharusnya Zora yang membelinya

 **Zora** : Tapi... Aku nggak punya uang. Selama liburan... Zora sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pasokan dana. Jadi, mohon bantuannya, ya.

 **Ino** : UAPAAAAAAAAAA?! *nerjang Zora*

 **Nichi** : Yah, berhubung Zora lagi digiles-giles sama Ino, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini.

 **Naruto** : Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya aneh ini. Memang karya ini tidak terlalu bagus, aku akui itu.

 **Kiba** : Terima kasih sudah bersedia mendengarkan curhatan Zora juga

 **Nichi** : Maaf kalau kalian menemui _typo_ di sana karena Zora memang sering melakuan _typo_

 **Naruto** : Mohon _review_ nya ya _minna_...

 **Sai** : Mohon doa nya juga supaya Zora diberi kelancaran

 **Nichi** : _Jaa_ *lambai-lambai*

 **Naruto** : _Matta ne..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **17 June, 2015**

 **2015** **年** **6** **月** **17** **日**

 **04.13 WIB**


End file.
